1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an outer rearview mirror such as a door mirror and a fender mirror for an automobile. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heater attached outer rearview mirror which has, in a mirror case thereof, a connector for connecting the heater to a lead wires extending from a power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there exists a heater equipped outer rearview mirror, as shown in FIG. 5, which has a connector 5 connected through lead wires 4 to a flat heater 3 interposed between a mirror 1 and a mirror holder 2. The connector 5 is normally fitted in a connector holding portion, namely, a housing 7 attached to an inner face of a mirror case 6. A plate 8 is fixed to an opening of the housing 7 by fastening a screw 9 thereto. Thus, the connector 5 is held in the housing 7.
The above-described connector holding construction has the disadvantages that screwing the plate 8 to the housing necessitates much labor because the housing 7 is located back from the plate 8 in the mirror case and that such a screw fastening work is costly because many attaching parts such as the plate 8 and the screw 9 are necessary for attaching the connector 5 to the housing.
There is also known in the art another outer rearview mirror with no connector holding portion. In this outer rearview mirror, a connector is placed in a mirror case using no screw to attach the connector to the mirror case. This construction has the disadvantage that the wind pressure applied to the outer rearview mirror and the vibration of a running automobile cause the connector and lead wire to generate vibration and noise, which in turn, causes the generation of mirror vibration.
There exists still another outer rearview mirror construction known in the art in which a cushion member is placed on the periphery of the outer face of the connector in order to prevent a possible interference, between the connector and members mounted on the periphery of the connector, caused by the vibration of the connector. However, the use of the cushion member necessitates much labor, hence high cost.